Through The Murky Waters: Little Fish
by keenbeanz
Summary: "I love you." He says, his breath slowly catching up in slight bursts as he rests his head along the god's chest. "I know you do, Little Fish." Eros replies playing with Percy's hair as the boy falls asleep on top of him, his cheeks still an inviting shade or red. PERCY/EROS FIC bit of Percabeth. Flames help me watch the world burn.


**I'M BACK IN THE PJO FANDOM BABAY! Anyway not that anyone really cares but I have had a few requests for this series so I figured why the hell not write these stories, sadly I am finding it a little hard to get back in our favourite demigod's head so this story kinda sucks. But I still hope you enjoy this if not well then I fucked up. **

**This is a Percy/Eros pairing, which was a little hard but I still had a bit of fun with it. This was suggested by Guest, who knows who they are and I am doing all of your requests, so get excited mate. I have a few of these and am taking requests again on any Percy/God or goddess pairing.**

**I own none of these characters.**

When Percy heard Eros wished to speak with a few of the campers, he had pictured a short chubby man with a balding head wearing nothing but a diaper with a tiny bow and arrow in his hands and tiny wings that would not be able to hold the guy up sprouting from his back.

What he got was completely different.

He had blonde hair that much was certain, blonde curly locks that he would do anything just to run his fingers through and play with the little ringlets and watch them bounce over his chiselled face.

"Is he okay?" someone behind him asks, Connor perhaps.

He isn't really sure, but it is enough to break his focus, he shakes his head slightly and looks around at the group that surrounds him. Nico stares at him with a strange smirk as if the younger boy knows exactly what is going through his head.

And he doesn't exactly understand what is going through his head.

He frowns at a patch of dirt; not even attempting to look up at the young god, he is sure is smirking at him.

Screw everyone.

"Yeah." The deep rumble replies with the grace of a prince. "I think he is alright."

If he wasn't blushing before, then he is definitely blushing now at the implication, and he could only be so lucky.

He looks up then with a raised brow towards the tall god who has a smile that could rival Apollo's, and a face and jawline that would look beautiful on anything. The god smiles at him then and winks before turning his attention away and towards the rest of the group.

Percy feels a stirring below and spends the rest of the talk awkwardly standing with his hands covering his rising member.

* * *

Its two days later at least when he meets the god again, after he has done a bit of research, well after he has Annabeth do the research.

And really he learns nothing he didn't know, and so what he feels a little guilty when Annabeth leans over to kiss him and he tangles his fingers into her hair, and he wishes her hair was just a little curlier, like ringlets and much shorter than her long golden locks.

The god is sitting at the big house his leg crossed over the other as he listens to Chiron and Mr D's argument, a mischievous smile over his features as he takes a sip of his diet coke.

His bright blue eyes cascading over the camp until he finally spots the green eyed boy walking his way, he lets out a slight smirk that is more troubling than anything.

"Wanna hang out?" he asks once the boy has wondered close enough to where he is sitting, the directors of their mythical camp do not even look up from their conversation.

The young man looks down at the dirt and blushes deeply, before slyly nodding his head in approval, Eros' smile brightens just a bit and Percy can't see the look of absolute of victory that crosses his face within a second.

"Good."

* * *

"Where have you been Percy?" Annabeth asks her hands on her hips and her brow quirked quizzically.

He shrugs his shoulders and looks down at the ground his shoe scuffing against his cabins floors, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Around." He states looking back up at his girlfriend.

"We were supposed to meet by the lake." She says, and he knows that she knows something is up, that he has been with someone else. Like she can smell the expensive cologne on his shirt, or see the hickeys that trail down his chest.

He had been sure the god had stayed away from the areas that could be seen over his shirt, he didn't want to wear a jacket or scarf in the middle of summer.

"I'm sorry." He says looking up at her moving across the space between them placing his hands on her biceps and bending until she is at eye level. "We can meet up tomorrow," she frowns at him then and he knows he needs to do more to fix this. "Zeus' fist 12 O'clock. I will bring the brownies."

She smiles then but it is more self-depreciating than anything and he feels a little guilty. She shakes off the suspicion though and looks him in the eyes with a smile. "Don't be late."

He doesn't go the next day; he is preoccupied by the blonde god with the ringlets.

* * *

"I love you." He says, his breath slowly catching up in slight bursts as he rests his head along the god's chest.

"I know you do, Little Fish." Eros replies playing with Percy's hair as the boy falls asleep on top of him, his cheeks still an inviting shade or red.

He doesn't sing songs of love and lies to the boy; he doesn't see a real need to do it anyway.

* * *

The sun is warm against his face and he can feel the rays burning his skin, creating a darker, redder shade on his skin, but he doesn't really worry too much about that, he needs the colour after days of being stuck inside the class room, for hours on end.

"Will you tell her?" the deep voice asks behind him, the gods legs spreading out from around him, he leans into the touch of the man's chest and frowns.

He won't tell her.

He won't tell anyone about this.

Is he straight? Gay? What is he? He has no idea, and he does care a little, because this is him he is thinking about, a label for himself.

"No." he replies with a puff of breath, there is a rumble behind him that Percy identifies as laughter coming from the god.

And it feels nice, moments like this when Eros' nature has yet to truly hit him and the desire to jump the god has gone and they're left to spend the few moments doing mushy things.

"Why am I not surprised my little fish?"

Percy smiles at that and closes his eyes, a kiss is placed on the top of his head and he groans as the feeling of need and arousal spreads through him like a wave. He jumps up from his position then and looks down at the god, pupils blown wide; he licks his lips with a smile.

"Bed. Now." He growls and he may be a little surprised at his authoritive tone and at the fact that Eros doesn't smite him on the spot; then again he has never even gotten an inkling towards that kind of nature from the god.

Eros simply smiles and his eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Why don't we just stay here?" he says, voice like honey and Percy has nearly fallen off the edge of bliss in just that sentence alone.

He looks around the beach carefully before turning his gaze back to the god.

"People will see." He replies rubbing the back of his neck.

He is in a relationship with the girl he loves and even if he wasn't he would never do something like this in such a public place.

Eros laughs again and pulls the boy down to his level, stealing a long and languid kiss that only has the boy above him moan in need. He pulls away slightly but not too much, just so the son of Poseidon can feel his lips move against his own as he talks.

"What people?"

And that is all that needs to be said because Percy doesn't give a flying fart in space if someone sees them anymore; all he cares about is fixing the straining member in his pants.

* * *

Unfortunately, someone does see.

"You knew." Percy growls thrusting his fingers through his hair, he just wants to scream and shout and punch something, anything.

This isn't how it was supposed to be.

He was supposed to marry Annabeth, and raise a nice demi god family together.

Not end up screwing around with a god and fucking up his life.

That was never supposed to happen, no and he knows it is his fault, but he needs to place the blame on someone else so that he doesn't feel so guilty. It's selfish and he knows it, but he needs to. Fuck being selfless, screw it all.

The god simply smirks at him with his blinding teeth.

"What you thought I actually cared for you?"

There is a loud bang in the bathroom as the faucet blows, Eros simply raises a brow, as if Percy has called him Cindy and offered to braid his hair. Not that they haven't done that before but that is another story.

"You are just a mortal." Eros says, and Percy can't help but think even when angry the god is still beautiful and he knows then that he is way too far into this.

Percy growls and turns away from the god, tears stinging his eyes.

He can remember the look of anger and betrayal on Annabeth's face and it breaks his heart over and over again.

"You could never hold the attention of a god." He growls taking on a darker light.

"Why?" Percy growls again refusing to turn around, then he will appear weak, and if he forgets who is talking to for a moment then he will forget about how much he still loves the man.

There is laughter behind him then, and he clenches his fists, he should not be allowed to sound attractive, it isn't fair.

"My darling mother told you she would make your love life interesting." He says and Percy turns then with wide eyes and anger. "Did she not?"

"Get out!" he shouts then, water now flooding into his room from the bathroom down the hallway, swirling around his feet like a typhoon of anger and frustration.

Eros laughs again and there is a spike in the centre of Percy's heart, he remembers when that laughter used to be light and carefree, but that was all just a lie.

"Oh I will _my Little Fish_." He moves forward a little and Percy flinches as he reaches a condescending hand out towards his face, to brush a strand of dark hair off his cheek. "But I will never leave your heart. Will I?"

The water around him drops suddenly, splashing to the ground with a loud 'Bang'.

"I hate you." He says softly.

Eros smiles then a wide smile. "No. You don't. You can't. I will always hold a place in your heart." He reaches down then and Percy thinks he will kiss him, so he puckers his lips and move forward just a step. His eyes close and he can feel Eros' breath on his lips, he knows this is wrong that this is bad, but he needs to kiss the god, for the god to hold him.

He moves forward again to place his lips on the gods, but he meets empty air. Eros laughs at him loudly.

And Percy knows that the god is right.

He will never, not love the god.

He will never find someone like the god.

And he hates himself.

He will always be his Little Fish.

**Review and tell me what you thought and please point out my screw ups it helps me get better. This Story kind of turned into a crack!fic around the middle and then came back to angsty so sorry guys.  
**


End file.
